In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,370 issued May 24, 1994, I have disclosed the process for producing a doll's head having the face of a given person by directing a video camera at the person, digitizing the results and using them in a color transfer printer to form a wax image on a carrier. The wax image is then transferred to the cotton fabric of a doll's blank face. This process has enabled the production of a "look-alike" doll and has met commercial success.
While my invention has enabled the production of what is essentially a two-dimensional facial resemblance on a three-dimensional stock doll head, there has been a need expressed by my customers for means to form a three-dimensional "look-alike" doll.